This invention concerns preservation of freshly cut fruit, both from a microbiological aspect and from the aspect of flavor balance. In particular, the invention is directed at the preservation of flavor and shelf life in freshly cut pineapple.
Fresh fruits have enjoyed increasing popularity in recent times, primarily because of the need for a balanced diet, the health benefits and low calories in fruits, and superior flavor of fresh fruit as compared to canned fruit. In addition, interest in tropical and more exotic fruits has increased.
Fresh pineapple fruit is widely popular, but there are some inconveniences in consumption of pineapple for the average consumer. Whole pineapple is too large for a single serving, is difficult to prepare and involves considerable waste. Approximately 55% to 65% of a whole pineapple can be inedible, including the crown, depending on size of the pineapple.
Like many other ready-to-eat (non-canned) fruits, pineapple fruit as it has currently been offered has several deficiencies. The quality of the fruit is inconsistent due to seasonal variations and growing conditions, discoloration, juice and texture loss. Frequent spoilage of fruit occurs even prior to expiration of a relatively short shelf life. The short shelf life, typically a maximum of about 14 days, causes problems of limited distribution and high cost of air transport rather than surface transport, and occasions high costs due to return of spoiled fruit.
Prior to this invention no effective process has existed for preserving the flavor and balance of fresh fruit, particularly pineapple, while enhancing the shelf life of the fruit considerably beyond 14 days, to the extent that the fruit has a very fresh and acid-balanced flavor upon consumption.
The following U.S. patents have some relevance to various aspects of the process described below: U.S. Pat. Nos. 127,944, 1,305,244, 2,210,133, 2,308,486, 3,120,441, 3,398,001, 4,001,435, 4,021,585, 4,547,381, 4,883,674, 4,895,729, 5,244,684, 5,277,922, 5,279,843, 5,468,508, 5,614,238, 5,616,354.